Amaseaing
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: A night alone between Aranea and Meenah that promises to have no redeeeming social value.


Meenah: Get on your back.

The request comes purred into your ear as she frets with the hem of your dress, pulling it up as her fingers drum against your thigh. She resumes nipping at your lobe then, and the only reason you comply is because the only thing you want more than her affection in this second is whatever she has in mind. You comply, going from lying on your side toward her to your back, and now she's free to look down and see just how much damage she's caused.

Your bulge strains against your dress and the force with which she holds them hem down where it's supposed to be. It's a sweet feeling for you, your tentacle straining against the soft fabric as her kisses and adoring touch leave it increasingly less able to behave. She seems to like it too, because her blank white eyes go wide and your leg brushes against her pants just in time to feel her under that same pressure. Lucky girl, she's always wearing pants and a belt; any time she's aroused she gets that feeling. But that again, she has to take them off; you can just let your girlfrond stick her head up your dress and when it's over you just need to clean up before you can resume your day.

Leaning your head back toward Meenah, you resume the hungry kiss you were giving her before she became fascinated by your ear, and she's eager to receive it as she tugs your dress up a little more eagerly. She's not the most subtlety-loving troll, you've accepted. She'll take a moment to appreciate something and then throw all finesse out the window, but she's more than good enough at sex that you don't complain. Morning sex is so much easier when it's just the fuchsia-blood slamming into you until you're awake, and then finishing shortly thereafter.

Your bulge coils around her wrist and holds it there, the appendage vaguely having a mind of its own and zeroing in on the warm extremity of another within distance. It begs Meenah to stroke it, and the sea troll laughs heartily in your lips as she starts twisting her arm to loosen it. The laughter, wonderful as it is to hear, makes your cheeks fill with blue and your eyes dart off to the side, though without pupils it's hard to convey that embarrassment anymore.

Meenah: hey dont worry its a lil adorabubble

Aranea: Really?

Meenah: nah its actually pretty funny

You scowl at Meenah for making fun of you, but before you can complain she's grabbing your bulge and even the simple firmness of her grasp is enough to make you forgive her. Which is lucky for her, because after only a few quick strokes, just to test how badly you want it, she lets go, and grazes her teeth along your neck. Shifting a little so that you're better positioned, you reach for her pants and start undoing her belt, which with only one hand is a remarkably clumsy motion, but one you manage to do without embarrassing yourself any further.

The proper dropping of her pants falls into Meenah's hands, and yours run down your dress until they find your thighs, at which point they ease their way back up and you start rubbing the entrance of your nook. Nothing major, just slow fingers teasing your folds, because even touching yourself can be incredible when you have Meenah kissing your neck. You need something to do until she's undressed, after all.

She doesn't even get her pants to her knees when she seizes her bulge and leans into you. It's too much work, you guess, as your eyes fall to her magnificent cock, so much longer than yours and slithering around in her hand. She needs this just as badly as you do, she's just cocky enough to not slip into embarrassment like you do. Everything she does is, in her mind, the most awesome and sexy thing in the world, and you have a hard time telling her no because typically you don't disagree with her. When her bulge wraps around her hand, it makes you bite your lip, because its coiling shows off her impressive length, and the purple tentacle looks irresistible.

You raise your leg and show off your nook, assuming she's going to fuck you from this new position, and your pussy drips with anticipation for it. Nothing in the afterlife compares to Meenah's bulge squirming around inside of you as she slams into you with amazing speed. You reach down and claw at the bed, moaning just at the thought of it. Especially when, with her hand around the base, the tapering second half of it presses into your thigh, hungrily drifting down it to your ready hole.

It doesn't go for it though, mostly by the wrangling of its owner. Meenah steers it further up, and the tip runs up your bulge teasingly, and she slips her hand down just enough to give it the free length it needs to continue its course. You take back what you thought about her lack of subtlety, because she's got more of a handle on her throbbing tentacle than you could muster, and is definitely putting to good use.

Aranea: Where did you get this idea? Because my 8ulge would like to thank you for it.

Meenah: shush baby dont ruin the moment it gets so much better than this

You aren't sure what to make of that, but try not to worry too much about it as she adjusts her hips and lets her bulge go entirely. It's been trained by that point to know what to find, and yours welcomes it, the two tentacles coiling together snugly. It only takes you seconds to become a mess under the firm squeeze of her dick, which shifts slightly as it gets comfortable, providing your own sensitive appendage with a myriad of quick sensations firing off throughout it. It's not getting fucked so hard you're left seeing hearts for the rest of the week, but it's new and so far left you with nothing to complain about.

Words are just on the tip of your tongue as your throat tightens and your voice falters into a high, breathy gasp. She knows you're about to speak, and as usual doesn't want you to go on another endless rant while she's trying to sex her lady up, so she kisses you and refuses to let you. You find her counterpoint compelling enough to drop the issue and let her continue on, though you don't tell her you'll shut up because her kiss is too good. It's messy and hungry, but you're both too deep into it to evaluate each others' technique. Her hips and bulge are working in tandem now, and the frotting feels far too good to care about anything else.

At least until her hand cups your rear, giving your plump cheek a nice squeeze. The way she treats your curvier, rounder body always makes you smile, because her lithe-but-stacked-for-her-build body is nothing to slouch at, and her appreciation means a lot. It moves down from your butt to your nook, and you draw in a sharp breath of anticipation as her fingers ease their way into your needy, aching pussy. She doesn't tease you down there; she never does. Once her fingers get in to the last knuckle inside of you, they start pumping with all the same vigour her tentacle would, and at that moment it's all you need to complete the moment.

You look for ways to return the favour somehow, but you can't find a good way to do it, especially with her hips picking up in speed, and the feeling of your bulges writhing in unison is leaving you unable to handle fine motor tasks very well. The two sway together, slithering against each other at the tip, retracting gently while maintaining their tight coil, and generally doing their own thing for the enjoyment of their owners. Meenah's getting a lot out of it, too, going by how she went back down to your ear, something she only does to either get you dripping or when you're proving too good for her to handle. It should be enough, but you want something else; she's giving your entire bulge her attention and isn't even pleasing her own length fully.

The idea hits you by accident, because your leg is still raised and a quick jerk of your hips makes your foot brace against Meenah's thigh. You're still wearing your socks, and it makes her shudder in a surprisingly pleasant way. Then it hits you, and that 'I'm so clever' grin Meenah loves to hate so much comes to your lips, hidden behind your jagged teeth pressing into your lower lip hard enough that you're worried about breaking the skin but don't care. You steady your legs and get them into position with the stocking soles pressing into the base of her bulge. You turn around a little so you're halfway on your back and halfway on your side away from her, allowing you the motion needed to move your legs in time with her thrusts, which thankfully pull most of the weight for you.

Meenah: oh fuck whered you learn this one

Meenah: you arent messin around with megido are you

Aranea: No, I'm not doing anything with Damara, red or 8lack. It's my own idea, 8ut I'm glad you like it.

Aranea: Uh, you do like it, right?

Meenah: S)-(IT GIRL T)-(IS IS AMAS-EANG

It's a very rare treat to hear Meenah be the one losing herself because of something you're doing, and you start rubbing her tentacle between your feet in addition to the up-and-down motion, just to hear her lose herself a little more. You're on equal footing down, and she responds by fingerfucking you with four digits as quick as she could. You'd worry about your legs getting sore if you weren't both close enough that it wouldn't be an issue. So instead, you go as far as you can.

The best barometer for how bad you're both lust drunk is how your bulges are, and they're loving every sweet second of your exploration. They throb and jerk in off-beat patterns of their own, and the arrhythmic pulsating drives you even further up the wall, because you have no idea when the coil is going to get spontaneously tighter for a second, and the surprise is always a treat. The tips kiss, leaking purple and blue seed in droplets that make both your cocks slicker; lubrication only makes the writhing even better.

Meenah gets her free hand into your hair and pulls you into a desperate kiss, and you're not even trying to outdo each other anymore, you're just following the natural progression of the moment until you're both lying in a hot, sticky mess on the bed. You're clawing at the bed with one hand and stroking her cheek with the other, and you can't find a single thing wrong with any of what's happening. No complaints, just moans, loving words, and pleas for more. For her fingers to be deeper or faster, for her to kiss you with just a little more need, and for her bulge to explode and coat yours in her royal cum, because you think even just the wet warmth all over your length could set you off by that point.

It's to your total shock when she complies. Her bulge uncoils from yours and points itself right at your now desperate, lonely cock. Your feet still work her, and you can feel the rhythm of her hips thrown off as she loses herself. Her hot, thick genetic material spills out, and her bulge can't stay still any longer, so while plenty of it gets onto your dick, more of it ends up on your thighs, or on your dress, your socks, and the hand still fingerfucking your nook. She isn't even done by the time you cum, and respond in kind. Yours is point away from her though, so you're left a writhing, sticky mess cumming not only all over yourself, but the bed. Mostly the bed, actually.

Your legs finally falter, one of them ending up leaning into Meenah's boxers and pushing her pants down further, at least halfway past her knees, which is far more appropriate. You lean back lazily against your girlfrond and shudder as you go limp. She's not too keen on staying upright either, and while you can't get your lips up to hers, you don't care too much because just feeling her next to you is enough after that. The fact her soaked hand rests on your thigh helps too.

Aranea: Nngh, that was...

Meenah: haha really youve got nothing to say thats amazing

Meenah: catfish got your tongue

Aranea: If you'd like me to start monologuing while you recover, I can certa-

Meenah 'suddenly' finds the strength to pull you up into a kiss and cut you off. All for the better, because you're far too tired to rattle on endlessly, and prefer the only words you say to be 'I love you', purred into your matesprit's lips.


End file.
